High-Five Sandwich/Transcript
Narrator: Get your napkins ready! It's time for the city'x extremely popular Sandwich of the Year competition! Hmm. Maybe not as popular as I thought. *'Judge': And because you 3 were the only sandwich makers to enter the competition. That automatically makes you our finalists. *'Chuck': I'm so gonna win. Hee hee! Just you watch. My sandwich is a thing of beauty. *'Judge': Now before I reveal the winner... *'Chuck': Come on! Tell us who won already! I can't wait. I need to know! *'Narrator': Wow! Looks like someone is eager to hear the results. *'Judge': And the winner is... Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy with his triple decker supreme. *'Chuck': I did it! Woo-hoo! Sandwich of the Year! What did I win?! *'Judge': Your sandwich will have a nice little article in the "Big City Times." *'Chuck': They're going to be writing a newspaper article about my sandwich?! Ha ha! That means tomorrow everyone in the city will be talking about the Triple Decker Supreme! Yeah! ---- *'Violet': We did it! *'Scoops': The greatest basket ever! *'Becky': Give me 5, you guys. *'Violet': Oh. *'Scoops': Wait. *'Violet': Wait, the high-five is good for two people. But with 3 people, mmm. *'Scoops': Hmm! *'Violet': I've got it! ---- *'Becky': It's like we're making a sandwich. *'Violet': But without the bre-- a high-five sandwich! *'Scoops': That is the perfect name! The High-Five Sandwich! *'Becky': Yeah. That's amazing, Violet! *'Man': Ahem. *'Becky': Hey. Look at that! I think we've started a trend! *'Scoops': Everybody's doing the high-five sandwich. This would make a great article for the "Big City Times"! *'Violet': I can't believe I thought of it. ---- *'Chuck': Here it is, "City's Newest Trend: The High-Five Sandwich." High-Five Sandwich?! What? They were supposed to do an article about my sandwich! Where's my sandwich article? Oh, here it is. "This is a sandwich that won an award. The End." What? That's it?! My sandwich has voted best in the city, and this is all the attention it gets?! And this is all the attention it gets?! *'Narrator': The Judge did say it would be a nice little article. *'Chuck': "High-Five Sandwich" Gets on the front page. Why isn't my sandwich on the front page?! What does a High-Five Sandwich even taste like?! It's probably one of those new tendy sandwiches. *'Narrator': Uh, Chuck? The High-Five Sandwich isn't really a-- *'Chuck': I'm gonna find out what the big fuss is all about. My Triple Decker Supreme deserves to be trendy! Mom! Where'd I put my sneakers? ---- *'Chuck': Look at them. They like the High-Five Sandwich so much, they can't stop talking about it! All right. I'm going to eat a high-five sandwich and find out why in the world that High-Five Sandwich could possibly be more trendy. than my Triple Decker Supreme. *'Woman': Welcome to the Deli, where meat becomes a meal. Hey, I just made that up. Heh. What can we make for you today, buddy? *'Chuck': I want a High-Five Sandwich. I need to see if it tastes better than my sandwich. No, no, no, no. What are you doing? I don't want a high-five. I want a High-Five Sandwich, the one everybody is talking about. *'Woman': Yeah. We just gave you a High-Five Sandwich. *'Chuck': No, you didn't. Okay, that's it, you two. I'm going to ask one last time. Give me a high... five... sandwich. ---- *'WordGirl': Chuck ordered a high-five sandwich, and when you give him one, he-- *'Woman': Got all upset and hit us with a ton of ketchup and mustard. ---- *'Woman': Boy, if only Chuck that. I don't want him coming in here messing up the place again. *'WordGirl': You said he mentioned the "Big City Times"? *'Woman': Yup, I did. *'WordGirl': Scoops, I need you to write another front page article. ---- *'Chuck': "Hugh-Five Sandwich is like no other sandwich." What does this mean? Are they taunting me? Why does everybody keep remind me that my triple decker supreme isn't as good as the High-Five Sandwich?! My sandwich won a prestigious award! It deserves to be trendy! *'Narrator': Uh, Chuck, sorry to interrupt your rant. *'Chuck': That's okay. I needed to take a breath anyway. What is it? *'Narrator': Maybe you should you read the whole article and not just the headline? *'Chuck': Who has time to read the whole article? Not me. I'm too busy plotting my revenge. *'Narrator': Revenge? Revenge on who? *'Chuck': On everybody for liking the high-five sandwich. More than my Triple Decker Supreme! I'm going to make sure my sandwich is the city's only sandwich. *'Narrator': But if you would just read the rest of the article, you'd see that-- *'Chuck': No! It's revenge time! *'Narrator': Ugh. Why do I even bother? *'Becky': Well, Bob, I think Scoops' article did the trick. *'Guy': Help. Chuck's at the grocery store, and he's angry. *'Becky': Angry Chuck. Let's go! Word Up! *'Narrator': Moments later, outside the grocery store... *'WordGirl': What is going on?! *'Narrator': Or where the grocery store used to be... *'Chuck': If my sandwich isn't the city's favorite sandwich, then nobody gets sandwiches! *'WordGirl': Oh, boy. Okay, Chuck. Time to put the grocery store back where you found it. *'Chuck': No, way, WordGirl. I've got all the food and I'm going to tell people what they can eat. First rule-- No more of those high-five sandwiches! *'WordGirl': But, Chuck, the high-five sandwich isn't really a sand-- *'Chuck': My Triple Decker Sandwich is way better, and it deserves to be trendy. *'WordGirl': I can see that you're eager to everyone to try your sandwich, but this isn't a good way to make that happen. ---- *'WordGirl': Yeah. If you're eager to do something, it means you really want to do it, and you just can't wait. *'Chuck': Well, yeah, then I'm eager to prove to this city that my Triple Decker Supreme is way more delicious than that trendy High-Five Sandwich. *'WordGirl': Ugh. Chuck, you've got to listen to me. The High-Five Sandwich is not really a sand-- *'Chuck': I don't want to hear any more about the high-five sandwich! *'WordGirl': But it's not really a-- ---- *'WordGirl': Huggy, I'm going to you inside. Make sure Scoops and Violet hold on tight. ---- *'WordGirl': Okay, Chuck. Let's do this thing. *'Chuck': Good thing I added rocket boosters to the crusher! *'All': Aah! *'Chuck': Ha ha ha! Yeah, I'm too fast for you, WordGirl! *'Scoops': This is fun! *'Violet': Who-hoooo! *'WordGirl': Hey. Look at that! The city tar pits! Now we're talking. *'Chuck': Aw, man! I thought for the tar pits were closed for renovations. *'WordGirl': Nope. They just had a grand reopening last week. The paper did a big article on it. *'Chuck': Yeah, must have missed it. I only read the headlines. *'WordGirl': Well, maybe you should try reading the whole article sometime, like the one in today's paper. *'Chuck': I already saw this-- "High-Five Sandwich is like no other sandwich." *'WordGirl': Read it. *'Chuck': Already did. *'WordGirl': No, you didn't. *'Chuck': (Sighs) "The High-Five Sandwich is not a real sandwich. It's just a fun new way of saying good job!" What?! Wait. So this was in here the whole time? *'WordGirl': Yes! *'Chuck': And the High-Five Sandwich isn't a sandwich? *'WordGirl': Nope. It's just a new way for 3 people to do a high-five. *'Chuck': So m Triple Decker Supreme really is the best sandwich in the city? *'WordGirl': Well, I guess so. I mean, you won the award. *'Chuck': Wow! Did I get all riled up for nothing? Heh, heh, heh. What a funny misunderstanding! *'WordGirl': Yeah, it's hilarious. *'Chuck': I guess we're all done and I can go home. High-Five Sandwich! Hee hee. *'WordGirl': Ooh! Sounds like fun! Nah. I'm taking you to jail. ---- *'WordGirl': Sorry. I don't want to start a trend of letting criminals off the hook. *'Chuck': Um, can you at least let me make my own sandwiches this time? The pastrami in jail is so dry. *'Scoops': Thanks for helping us get down, WordGirl. *'Violet': Yeah. This deserves a high-five sandwich! *'Scoops': Wait, but there are four of us. *'WordGirl': Yeah, what do we do? *'Violet': Who says a sandwich only has one layer? It's a Double Decker High-Five Sandwich! *'WordGirl': Yeah! *'Scoops': All right! Why are you crying, Violet? *'Violet': I'm just so happy. Category:Transcripts